


Christmas Is Extremely Important And Worth Yelling About

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [36]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elamistress: TODAY IS THE DAY WE SIT DOWN AND DO OUR CHRISTMAS THING</p><p>Lagayette: I HAVE THE KEYS TO GEORGE’S OFFICE</p><p>Adotfightme: I COOKED</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: I AM HELPING TO CARRY THE FOOD</p><p>Tomjemmings: I’M CARRYING HERC’S GIFTS FOR EVERYONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until That Plate Is Empty, You Are To Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler = Shotshotshot  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Morelikedamnilton:** WHAT ARE WE DOING FOR CHRISTMAS

 **Jdotlaw:** WHY ARE YOU YELLING

 **Morelikedamnilton** BECAUSE CHRISTMAS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND WORTH YELLING ABOUT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** AGREED

 **Lagayette:** I am taking George to meet my family over break

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Tomjemmings:** pls keep us updated on how that goes i rly want to see POTUS getting chewed out in french by a marquis

 **Jdotlaw:** does he know french this time around

 **Lagayette:** non

 **Angelsky:** wait he didn’t know french

 **Adotfightme:** no - he once signed a treaty without reading it bc of that

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** remember when we had to translate von steuben’s insults

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

 **Elamistress: @lagayette** ur family is going to talk so much shit straight to his face aren’t they

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** at least ur family speaks english

 **Mamjer:** wait ur visiting his family

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** only for like a couple days

 **Doriber:** u have to tell us every single detail i need to know about the nebraskan farm family of 20 that gave birth to thomas jefferson round 2

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Adotfightme:** I’m going to the skylar’s

 **Morelikedamnilton:** my father isn’t very happy about it but he’s gonna deal with it

 **Angelsky:** lol, is phiip doing coming up?

 **Adotfightme:** he said he’ll talk to his parents, but he’s planning on it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-)

 **Angelsky:** okay but imagine dad’s face when not only does he have to deal with the fact that his daughter’s husband is there but also his quasi-grandchild

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s gr8

 **Morelikedamnilton:** okay but since we’re not going to be together during break are we exchanging gifts here

 **Elamistress:** probably

 **Colderthancold:** can i give you philip’s?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** of course !!!

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @colderthancold** wait are we using this as an opportunity to compete for position of favorite uncle

 **Colderthancold:** I suppose, though considering I already have that title, there’s not that much to compete for

 **Adotfightme:** ur not spoiling my kid in order to win his favor

 **Elamistress:** there’s not much u can do to stop it, kid has two set of parents, two set-parents, and way more aunts and uncles than he knows what to do with

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Doriber: @lagayette** are u a aunt/uncle type figure or a step grandparents?

 **Lagayette:** don’t say that to me ever again

 **Adotfightme:** omg wtf

 **Morelikedamnilton:** TIME TO REDIRECT THE CONVERSATION BACK TO THE ORIGINAL TOPIC

 **Colderthancold:** we’re doing a gift exchange

 **Jdotlaw:** y e s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are we gonna do the whole price limit thing or just be like fuckign go for it

 **Elamistress:** i like the second

 **Doriber:** same - and it also prevents people from feeling like that have to spend a certain amount of money

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awesome

 **Lagayette:** george won’t be able to come up but i’ll bring you guys his gifts

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwww gwash got us gifts  <3

 **Doriber:** shit now i have to figure out a gift for the future president of the united states

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol

 **Elamistress:** guys I’m super excited I love getting people gifts!!! !!

 **Jdotlaw:** same  <3 <3 <3

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I have a feeling everyone is going to enjoy theirs and it’s going to be great

 **Tomjemmings:** it’s going to be wonderful

 **Mamjer:** Should I be worried? **@tomjemmings**

 **Tomjemmings:** n o you should be e x c i t e d

 **Mamjer:** I’m worried

 **Tomjemmings:** y do u have such little faith in me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** even if ur best friend is terrible at showing his support I still love you

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

\---

 **Elamistress:** TODAY IS THE DAY WE SIT DOWN AND DO OUR CHRISTMAS THING

 **Lagayette:** I HAVE THE KEYS TO GEORGE’S OFFICE

 **Adotfightme:** I COOKED

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I AM HELPING TO CARRY THE FOOD

 **Tomjemmings:** I’M CARRYING HERC’S GIFTS FOR EVERYONE

 **Colderthancold:** I cannot believe we’re having a wannabe christmas dinner in gwash’s office

 **Angelsky:** accept it burr-man

 **Doriber:** burr-man

 **Angelsky:** if ppl call alex ham-man i’m going to call aaron burr-man

 **Doriber:** fair enough

 **Mamjer:** why are we trusting alex’s cooking the man set a microwave on fire

 **Tomjemmings:** jemmy, i appreciate ur input, but considering u did nothing to help that situation u have no room to speak

 **Mamjer:** you saying that does not mean that alex can cook

 **Adotfightme:** DO NOT INSULT MY COOKING JEMMY

 **Mamjer:** hey ur not allowed to call me that

 **Adotfightme:** I DO NOT CARE

 **Adotfightme:** IF YOU EAT YOU MEAL AND STILL FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU CAN YELL AT ME THEN

 **Adotfightme:** but until that plate is empty, you are to remain sILENT

 **Mamjer:** f i n e

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** alright y’all i know you’re probably trying to get to sleep or something but like can we take a moment to discuss alex’s letters

 **Mamjer:** certainly but i also want to publically say that my doubts about alex’s cooking were incorrect

 **Tomjemmings:** as long as u acknowledge ur mistakes

 **Mamjer:** i just didn’t realize that alex actually considered me to be that close of a friend??

 **Doriber:** s a m e

 **Mamjer:** it’s literally just like 8 pages of saying how much he appreciates my presence in his life i’m so emo

 **Elamistress:** like i know he loves us, but it’s different seeing it spelled out like that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and the fact that he literally waited until the last moment to give them to us and then fled

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex’s letters have always been good at making me emo tho so it’s not surprising

 **Tomjemmings:** I get ur point but also not all of us had love letter written by alexander hamilton

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah some of us had letters complaining about how long it’s been since you’ve written

 **Doriber:** u had so many love letter shut the hell up

 **Lagayette:** did burr get a letter

 **Doriber:** yes

 **Lagayette:** did he read it

 **Doriber:** yes

 **Lagayette:** how did he react

 **Doriber:** him and **@tomjemmings** just kind of cuddle together and cried for like twenty minutes

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wait rly

 **Tomjemmings:** the words were really touching okay bc like we basically tried to ruin each other’s lives all the time the last time around and to know that we are both aware of that and yet he still has the capacity to apparently love me and consider me a close friend is really touching okay it just went right inside of my heart and i cannot physically handle these emotions

 **Angelsky:** i think it’s rly amazing that he managed to focus on our current lives and not our past ones?

 **Lagayette:** I feel like we were closer last time and yet he just praised me now, even though I’m so different

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he just loves everyone so much

 **Elamistress:** i’m so emo about alex

 **Jdotlaw:** we’re always emo about alex

 **Doriber:**  but now everyone else is joining in

 **Jdotlaw:** also like I know this is terrible but i feel like we all kno how worried alex must have been about this

 **Colderthancold:** how do you mean?

 **Jdotlaw:** like not only did he lay out all his emotions like this

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s not that new tho

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but that doesn't necessarily make it easier

 **Jdotlaw:** but that’s not the point I’m trying to make

 **Jdotlaw:** alex has always been extra sensitive about money and stuff and I feel like he was really worried for this christmas bc all of us were talking about rly grand gifts and stuff and he isn’t rly able to do that so he was probably panicking about how the letters weren’t enough and i just

 **Angelsky:** where is alex

 **Jdotlaw:** he is currently asleep on my chest

 **Lagayette:** it’s adorable

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex is always adorable

 **Mamjer:** thomas is crying again

 **Tomjemmings:** WELL I AM SORRY THAT I AM OVERWHELMED WITH AFFECTION FOR MY ONCE POLITICAL NEMESIS

 **Doriber:** we understand thomas, it’s okay, let it out


	2. I Don't Want To Seem Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelsky: right so like lizzie just came over grabbed both phil and alex by their ears and cleared her throat and was like “the one on the left is my husband” and “the one on the right is our son” we have all been reincarnated at the same time. We all love each other very much
> 
> Morelikedamnilton: mom didn’t say anything after that so i consider it a success
> 
> Gwar: Hello, I find myself in need of assistance
> 
> Adotfightme: SIR
> 
> Tomjemmings: How are you enjoying France?

**Elamistress:** so how’s everyone’s breaks so far?

 **Adotfightme:** the skylar mother h a t e s me

 **Jdotlaw:** why

 **Shotshotshot:** that’s my fault

 **Doriber:** what did you do

 **Shotshotshot:** i might have ranted about how lizzie’s husband was terrible when I got my revelation and realized she remembered how she basically devoted her entire life to him

 **Tailrosoldierspy:** that’s awkward

 **Jdotlaw:** is the dad still the same as he was in the summer

 **Adotfightme:** basically yeah

 **Angelsky:** it helps a little bit that the three of us are kind of defending him to mom

 **Adotfightme:** but it’s not helping enough

 **Angelsky:** lizzie’s talking to her right now

 **Elamistress:** do your parents know about the poly thing?

 **Shotshotshot:** Lizzie keeps trying to breach the topic but like mom just takes the opportunity to be super passive aggressive to alex

 **Jdotlaw:** why don’t you try to sTOP HER

 **Angelsky:** She is very stubborn

 **Septhuitneuf:** there hasn’t really been a chance to properly introduce my either bc whenever mom or dad try to broach the subject a weird rant hidden behind small talk starts

 **Shotshotshot:** it’s terrible

 **Tomjemmings:** wait so like they just have this random person staying over their house during winter break and they don’t really know who you are

 **Septhuitneuf:** like i’ve been here a couple days and they don’t rly know who i am bc when i went to introduce myself dad ran into a wall so that become the topic of conversation

 **Colderthancold:** why did u run into a wall **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** I was turning down a hallways bc i saw the woman approaching but i didn’t make a wide enough turn

 **Doriber:** i get that but also you’ve been there for over a week now

 **Adotfightme:** i know and she refuses to accept my existence

 **Shotshotshot:** the best part is that she thought alex was a polite, handsome young man until she realized who he was

 **Tomjemmings:** omg

 **Mamjer: @tailorsoldier** yo herc what’s the farm family of 20 like

 **Tomjemmings:** there are only seven of us, including my parents

 **Mamjer:** alright

 **Mamjer: @tailorsoldierspy** yo herc what’s the farm family of 7 like

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** they’re actually really nice? Tommy’s little sisters are absolutely adorable

 **Tomjemmings:** they like him because he gives them piggy back rides and is happy about it

 **Doriber:** okay but like thomas on a farm? Is it bizarre? Does he look at home? Do you only date country boys, herc? Is tommy your country boy?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** He looks at home, if you really must know. He just looks really relaxed hanging out in the fresh air. We’re all bundled up, and he’s wearing the scarf and hat i made him and it’s just really adorable and he looks so happy and i love him so much  <3

 **Mamjer:** you’re disgusting

 **Angelsky:** omg that’s adorable herc

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Elamistress:** what are his parents like?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** they’re really welcoming? And nice in that stereotypical ignorant farm way? Like, they don’t really care about politics or anything besides their family and stuff? It’s kind of super adorable

 **Tomjemmings:** they’re freaking out that I brought someone home

 **Mamjer:** in a good way?

 **Tomjemmings:** y e s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** :-)

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** his dad tried to give me a shovel talk

 **Colderthancold:** Tried?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** tommy’s father is a very kind, hardworking man - but he is also short. Tom gets his height and most of his being from his mother. His father was apparently intimidated by my muscles, quoting tom

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s gr8

 **Morelikedamnilton:** MY MOTHER HAS PROMISED TO NO LONGER ACTIVELY SHUN ALEX

 **Adotfightme:** IS THAT WHY SHE BROUGHT ME INTO A ROOM, STARED ME DOWN FOR TWO MINUTES IN SILENCE BEFORE GIVING ME A PIECE OF PIE AND STARING AT ME AS I ATE IT

 **Shotshotshot:** it’s her way of showing affection

 **Adotfightme:** wtf

 **Angelsky:** u being so skinny makes her nervous

 **Adotfightme:** i’m not even that skinny tho

 **Elamistress:** babe

 **Jdotlaw:** i love u but ur like skin and bone

 **Elamistress:** if we didn’t force u to eat you’d waste away to nothing

 **Adotfightme:** ...not true

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yes true

 **Adotfightme:** no

 **Tomjemmings:** yes

 **Adotfightme:** ugh

 **Shotshotshot:** guys guys guys

 **Jdotlaw:** what

 **Shotshotshot:** now that mom is no longer so weird with alex she’s noticed philip

 **Angelsky:** who, at the moment he was noticed, was having dirt wiped off his nose by lizzie while he was whining and alex just laughed and took pictures

 **Septhuitneuf:** SHE JUST GLARED AT ME IT WAS TERRIFYING

 **Morelikedamnilton:** AND THEN SHE DID THE FINGER GESTER THING TO CALL ME OVER INTO THE CORNER

 **Adotfightme:** so while my wife and her mother had a discussion, peggy and philip were bonding

 **Shotshotshot:** he’s my favorite nephew

 **Septhuitneuf:** :-)

 **Doriber:** literally everyone loves Phil

 **Septhuitneuf:** :-)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** she thought that philip was another love interest

 **Septhuitneuf:** why do people keep thinking these things

 **Elamistress:** it has to do with how affection and intimacy have been sexualized in western culture, and as you and your parents are physically the same age this time around, the automatic assumption is not that of a familial relationship

 **Jdotlaw:** my girlfriend’s so smart

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Angelsky:** right so like lizzie just came over grabbed both phil and alex by their ears and cleared her throat and was like “the one on the left is my husband” and “the one on the right is our son” we have all been reincarnated at the same time. We all love each other very much

 **Morelikedamnilton:** mom didn’t say anything after that so i consider it a success

 **Gwar:** Hello, I find myself in need of assistance

 **Adotfightme:** SIR

 **Tomjemmings:** How are you enjoying France?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** What’s Laf’s family like?

 **Colderthancold:** How can we help you, sir?

 **Gwar:** I have not heard a single word of English since arriving

 **Morelikedamnilton::** hasn’t laf, i don’t know, had any sort of conversation with you?

 **Gwar:** Everytime they try they get pulled away by family

 **Jdotlaw:** omg r u serious

 **Gwar:** Yes.

 **Gwar:** We’re sleeping in separate wings of the family home, so I haven’t even really had time to spend with them

 **Doriber:** do you have any idea what’s happening

 **Gwar:** Not really, and I’m starting to get slightly worried by the entire situation. I understand that I’m not very well-liked on principle - after all I am considerably older than Laf, and am marrying the heir of a very wealthy family with a royal background. I might not be an expert on this sort of thing anymore, but surely that holds some significance.

 **Colderthancold:** You might want to get up to date on that

 **Gwar:** I would, if I could understand anything that’s going on

 **Adotfightme:** why don’t you use a translator of some sort

 **Gwar:** i don’t want to seem rude

 **Mamjer:** You’re the future president of the United States. I feel like they will understand your need to know what’s going on around you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Even if you have to explain it from the political perspective

 **Jdotlaw:** laf’s family is probably bitching about the wedding tbh

 **Gwar:** what do you mean?

 **Angelsky:** John has a point, they’re probably complaining about how Laf didn’t tell them and they had to find out from a paper

 **Shotshotshot:** Also they’re probably upset that the wedding won’t be in France

 **Tomjemmings:** politics are great

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** a part of them is probably rejoicing in being able to get one over the English tho

 **Septhuitneuf:** omg i didn’t even think of that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** They’ve probably brought up color schemes

 **Doriber:** you probably got judged on your looks and bearing

 **Jdotlaw:** but you have old money going for you, and you’re reincarnation not only founded America and knew laf before, but also was high class - so that’s going to smooth some feathers

 **Gwar:** Is that all you seriously think this is

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but serious questions: are you still calling Laf “Laf” even though everyone there is “de Lafayette”

 **Gwar:** …

 **Lagayette:** HELLO

 **Gwar:** This is the first time we’ve spoken the past week

 **Lagayette:** I did warn you my family can be a bit overwhelming, mon coeur

 **Gwar:** I didn’t realize you were being so literal when you said that we wouldn’t be alone for the entire trip

 **Lagayette:** I am very sorry

 **Gwar:** I forgive you, my love

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awww, you guys are so sweet

 **Lagayette:** of course we are, I don’t know how you expected anything different

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but seriously we have to know

 **Tomjemmings:** What does your family think of POTUS

 **Lagayette:** They think him to be a very handsome man, with a posture that speaks of past authority and responsibility - they see him as a man who has carried much weight on his shoulders for much too long a time. They also find him adorable in that he is shy, and has yet to speak a word to anyone despite him being the next leader of the states. They were worried about the age difference at first, but know that love has no bounds. Also they are a little upset at me for not sharing the news, but understand that they cannot fault him for that as I am not one to be controlled.

 **Shotshotshot:** awwww, that’s cool

 **Doriber:** but are they looking forward to getting one over england in regards to a royal wedding

 **Lagayette:** oui, though they are understandably upset about not being able to have the wedding in France

 **Jdotlaw:** it would have been beautiful

 **Angelsky:** not that it’s going to be any less beautiful here

 **Lagayette:** of course it’ll be beautiful, I’m going to be a part of it

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be more than one chapter, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----This is the first work pre-written in order to post while I am in Florida :-)
> 
> Comments make the world go round, and I really do want to know what you think! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
